


What really happend in the cave wear Regulus died.

by SlytherinMAlfoy107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinMAlfoy107/pseuds/SlytherinMAlfoy107
Summary: J. K. Rowling owns the harry potter universe and all the characters in it. I hope you enjoy it.





	

_Why couldn't I have listened to Sirius._   
  


He could feel himself brushing the uneven floor with his back. He tried to stop. To stop the inferi from dragging him towards the lake, to stop his death from coming closer, to stop thinking of the depressing thoughts in his mind. His hands were trying to find a rock that wouldn't come out of the ground, anything that would halt his path towards the waters edge. Nothing worked every stone his fingers touched would tumble down towards the lake.

_So this is how my death will be like. Alone and afraid. I hope they find my body, I hope Sirius will forgive me, I hope my actions will save people from death._

His knuckles had turned red his fingers were bleeding the potion was killing him slowly inside. And suddenly there was silence, nothing not the sound of inferi, not the sound of Regulus scream just silence. 

_Regulus Black goes towards the snitch with potter following him._

The water was cold.

_"Put your jacket on you'll get cold." A mother's voice said, "yes mummy" two boys replied._

__The inferi made him drowned. Regulus Arcturus Black had died; alone, afraid and without anyone to love him.

His body never got recovered,

but the Dark Lord knew what had happened,

Sirius Black never forgave Regulus,

but his actions helped Harry Potter save the world,

No one knows what happens after death.

Perhaps Sirius forgave his younger brother?

 


End file.
